Scarlet's Web
by Rikku Al Bhed
Summary: PreGame Fic, Minor Spoilers. Hojo gives Scarlet a love potion which she unleashes on unsuspecting Shinra employees. This is a choose your own adventure type story. Woot, it is finished. It's a miracle.
1. Section 1: It Starts

**Scarlet's Web**

By Rikku Al Bhed

~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer:  **

I don't own Square Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.  I wish I owned Tseng and Rufus.  Sigh.  

**Introduction:**

This is a choose-your-own adventure type story.  Since some people might not know what that means, I'll explain.  The rest of you can skip this paragraph.  In this type of story you read a chapter then at the end you are given a choice of chapters to turn to.  You don't read the story from the first chapter to the last.  If you do it won't make much sense.  Instead you follow the chapters as the story tells you to.  That means that there are a variety of endings.  

Scarlet's Web takes place just before the game starts, so there won't be any spoilers about the ending or any other major plot spoilers.  But, there may be minor spoilers if you haven't completed Final Fantasy 7, such as the identity of the person behind Cait Sith.   

Now onto the story.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Section 1: It Starts**

Scarlet sat in her office and twiddled her thumbs.  She was incredibly bored.  If she didn't do something soon she'd fall asleep at her desk. 

Scarlet was the head of Weapons Development in the Shinra Headquarters.  She had power, brains, and beauty.  When she walked down a hall all eyes were on her.  Both men and women stopped what they were doing to stare at the way her red dress hugged her body.  Men wanted her, women envied and hated her.

Because of her looks most people thought she was a slut.  Scarlet didn't see herself that way.  She saw her body as a tool and used it to gain her goals.  She slept with men if they could give her something she wanted.  No more, no less.

President Shinra valued her talents and her looks.  He allowed her to get away with almost anything.  It was rumored that she slept with the President to get her position in the company.  But that wasn't true.  She earned her position through hard work and perseverance.  Even though she was blond, she wasn't stupid.  Anyone one who underestimated her quickly discovered that she knew how to use the weapons she created.

Despite the fact that her job was usually extremely taxing, there were times when she didn't have anything to do.  When that happened she turned to pranks to ease her boredom.

The most dangerous prank Scarlet ever played happened while the major stairwell was under construction.  No one was supposed to use it, but people snuck through anyway.  Scarlet decided to cover the top step with lubricant.  None of the workers stopped her; the constant traffic interfered with their work.  The next employee who walked down the stairs slipped on the step and tumbled to the bottom.  When she reached the bottom most of her bones where broken, she would have been in extreme pain if she hadn't died from a broken neck.  

Scarlet didn't care that the woman died, but the President did.  Apparently he was having an affair with the victim and cared about her. He sent the Turks to 'ask' Scarlet to stop killing people.      

After that her pranks became less deadly, but not less creative.  The last secretary Scarlet had wouldn't sit still.  Most of the time Scarlet was busy enough to ignore it, but one week her twitching started to annoy Scarlet immensely.  She got fed up and asked her secretary to get her some coffee.  While she was gone Scarlet covered her secretary's chair with superglue.  When the hapless victim sat down she stuck to the chair and couldn't stand up.  Scarlet couldn't stop laughing once she saw the horrified expression on the woman's face as she realized that she couldn't get up without removing her skirt.  

There was one prank that she was surprised that she didn't get in trouble for.  Normally the Vice-President lived in Junon, but once a year he visited his father in Midgar.  During the last visit she placed some special shampoo in the Vice-President's bathroom.  It took Scarlet all her willpower to not laugh every time she saw Rufus' blue hair.  Despite frequent washings his hair stayed blue for the whole week.  It was well known that Scarlet did practical jokes, and she was surprised that the President didn't reprimand her.  Since he didn't he must have found the prank humorous too.  

Thinking of her past pranks eased her boredom somewhat.  Yet it wasn't enough to completely cure her boredom.  She had a couple of hours to waste before she had the meeting with the President, who would give her more work.  She wanted to ruin someone's day, but couldn't think of any creative way to do so.  She needed an inspiration.  

It suddenly hit her.  Hojo was one of the few people who truly excelled at making others' lives miserable.  Perhaps he could give her a good idea.  Scarlet normally avoided Hojo's lab, he was annoying and a bit creepy.  The way he walked hunched over reminded her of an old man.  And his laugh gave her the chills.  If only she could laugh like that, her laugh just annoyed people.  Despite her dislike of the man, it wouldn't be the first time she visited Hojo for an idea.  

Scarlet left her office and took the elevator up to Hojo's lab.  At the elevator rose she frowned, it was unfair that his office was on a higher floor than hers.  People might think that he was more important than her.  Once she reached his lab, Scarlet carefully adjusted her dress and opened the door.

Hojo looked up at Scarlet as she entered his lab and grimaced.  "What do you want?  I'm about to start a very delicate operation and can't be bothered."

"I need an idea for a prank.  It doesn't mater what."  As she spoke, Scarlet looked around Hojo's lab curiously.

Hojo sighed, "A prank.  Like the hair dye?"  

"Exactly," Scarlet exclaimed.  "So what do you have?"

Turning back his back to Scarlet the scientist growled and pointed to Scarlet's left, "On that shelf is a box.  In that box are two potions.  Either one will keep you amused for a while.  Take one and don't come back."

Scarlet pouted, "Only one, why not both?"

"The other potion is for the next time you get bored."

Scarlet walked over to the self.  There was only one box on top and it was labeled 'Scarlet'.  That must be the box he meant.  She carefully removed the box from the shelf and opened it.  As Hojo said there were two small bottles inside.  Each was filled with a mysterious brightly colored liquid.  One was green, the other was red.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Which potion will Scarlet choose?  **

Will Scarlet choose the red potion?  Go to Section 2: Look, it Matches my Dress!

Or will she choose the green potion?  Go to Section 3: What an Ugly Color of Green.


	2. Section 2: Look, it Matches my Dress!

**Section 2: Look, it Matches my Dress!**

There wasn't any contest as to which potion Scarlet would choose.  Red was her favorite color, so it only made sense for her to choose it.  The green one was hideous.  It looked like Hojo vomited into the bottle.  

Scarlet took the red potion out of the box and held it against her dress.  She turned to Hojo and exclaimed, "Look, it matches my dress!"

Hojo looked up from his equipment and growled, "Why are you still here?  I gave you material for a prank."

"Well," Scarlet huffed, "no need to be snooty.  I just wanted to compliment you on the color of the potion."  As she spoke she waved the bottle in the air.  A sticky note fell off from the movement and floated to the floor.  Scarlet picked it up.  

The note read, "Extract of Mako infused red pepper.  Extremely potent.  Caution: Do not get in eyes."  

Hojo must be trying to get rid of his rejects, Scarlet thought.  She had hoped for a potion that would do something interesting.  She knew that he had tons of unique potions.  One time he told her he had a rapid hair growth potion.  That would have been interesting to use.  She could imagine the shocked expression of one of the bald workers who suddenly grew hair down to his knees.

But Hojo hadn't given Scarlet that potion, instead he gave her a potion made from peppers.  There had to be some use for it.  The only use she could think of was to make someone's mouth burn.  That wasn't as exciting as she had hoped for.  She didn't need to visit Hojo to get a pungent potion.  Most stores sold hot sauce that would work just as well.  In fact she had used hot sauce to burn a co-worker's mouth last month.  Her trip to Hojo's lab was pretty much a waste of her time.  

Scarlet looked over at Hojo and smiled sinisterly.  Perhaps she should use it on Hojo then.  Since he kept food out of his lab she couldn't put it in that.  But, if the potion was like most hot sauces smelling it deeply would burn his nose.  Perhaps she could trick him into smelling it.  Scarlet walked towards Hojo and opened the bottle.  The harsh odor wafted towards her nose, she noticed that the potion was more powerful than she expected.  Even holding it away from her nose she could smell it.  

After being exposed to the potion for a few seconds Scarlet's eyes watered until she couldn't see.  Her nose started to itch and she had the sudden urge to sneeze.  Oh no, she thought, if I sneeze and I'll get the potion everywhere.  She tried to put the cork back in the bottle but missed.  As she tried to jam the cork back in the bottle twisted in her hands and the potion spilled out onto them.  Scarlet shrieked in pain as the acid in the potion burned her hands.

Hojo looked up at Scarlet's scream.  "What's wrong now?" he asked.  Then the odor from the potion reached him.  He gasped for breath as the potion burned his lungs.  

Scarlet shrieked, "Get it off me!"  She waved her hands in the air trying to get the potion off them.  All she succeeded in doing was spill more of the potion from the bottle onto her hands.  

As Scarlet panicked Hojo reached under his operating table and got out an emergency gas mask.  He ran over to a cupboard and brought out an airtight box and a pair of tongs.  Once he got those items he hurried to Scarlet and used the tongs to put the potion in the box.  When the potion was sealed away Hojo turned on the large fan that's sole purpose was to suck dangerous chemicals out of the room.  

The potion's harsh stench cleared from the room and Scarlet started to cry.  Her eyes still stung from the potion, and when she tried to open her eyes everything looked blurry.  When she tried to take a deep breath her lungs burned and she started coughing, which only caused more pain.  To top it all off her hands hurt so much that she was sure that the potion had burnt them off.  

Hojo pulled Scarlet over to the emergency shower and growled, "Stay under here until you've washed that potion off completely."  He pulled a lever and water poured down on Scarlet.   

"I can't see," Scarlet sobbed, "Where are my hands?  I think their gone."

Hojo snickered and grabbed Scarlet's hands holding them up so he could examine them.  She shrieked in pain at his touch.  

"Your hands are there," he said, "just a little tender.   Wait here, I'll get some Eye Drops."  

The water was extremely cold.  Scarlet shivered and wished that Hojo would hurry.  She heard him rummage through a nearby box and assumed that he was looking for the Eye Drops.  She moved out from under the water and placed her hands under the showerhead.  The cold water ran over her hands and they started to feel a little better.  

Hojo returned to Scarlet, "Hold still and open your eyes."  He then placed the Eye Drops in her eyes.  Hojo moved back and glared at Scarlet.   "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with anything dangerous."

Scarlet sniffled, "I just wanted to have some fun."  

Scarlet took the rest of the day off to recover from her traumatic experience.  She drank a Potion and her hands and lungs got better.  As she rested she reflected that perhaps Hojo's potions were too unpredictable to use as pranks.  

Scarlet vowed that this incident wouldn't stop her pranks.  In fact she had already planned her next one.  When she got back to work the first thing she'd do is put laxative in the President's coffee.  She decided that would be more fun than any of Hojo's potions.

**The End**

(Scarlet might think that the laxative might be more fun, but the green potion is interesting too.)


	3. Section 3: What an Ugly Color of Green

**Section 3: What an Ugly Color of Green**

The two bottles didn't seem to differ except for color of the potions inside.  Scarlet stared at the potions and tried to decide which one she wanted.  Either one would probably be fun to play with.  She didn't want to spend all day in Hojo's lab so she decided to leave it up to chance.  Scarlet closed her eyes and grabbed one of the potions.  Scarlet lifted it up out of the box and held it up to the light.  She was mildly disappointed that she picked the green one.  

Scarlet murmured, "What an ugly color of green."

Before she could change her mind Scarlet put the small bottle in her purse.  She then carefully placed the box back where she found it.  Scarlet looked over at Hojo and saw that he had started to bring out some odd equipment.  She decided to make herself scarce before he 'accidentally' used it on her.  

Accidents happened more frequently than anyone cared to imagine.  Scarlet had heard stories of Hojo using interns as guinea pigs because they brought him the wrong type of coffee.  She had also heard rumors that a Turk had been the victim of one of Hojo's experiments.  Scarlet wasn't sure about the last one.  She couldn't imagine that the Turks would let Hojo live if they caught him doing experiments on one of their own.

Scarlet hurried out of the lab and called the elevator.  As she waited for it to reach her she took out the potion and examined it.  On one side was a small yellow sticky note.  Scarlet had to reread it a couple of times before she could decipher Hojo's handwriting.  The note read, "Love Potion.  Instructions: Put in liquid and have victim drink.  Victim will fall in love with the first person seen.  Effect lasts an undetermined amount of time."

Scarlet frowned.  She didn't need a love potion to make men fall in love with her.  Yet, the potion did have promise, Scarlet thought.  She could make someone who hated her fall in love with her.  Scarlet giggled.  There was something thrilling about that thought.  If she was feeling particularly sadistic she could always break his heart.     

Scarlet wasn't interested in using the potion on most of the men in the company.  It might be interesting to use the potion on the President, but he tended to have the Turks execute those who messed with him.  The Vice-President wasn't in Midgar at the time so he was out.  Scarlet didn't want to use the potion on Heidegger and Palmer, they were annoying enough as it was.  Hojo was also out.  At the moment Scarlet could only think of two acceptable candidates.  The first was leader of the Turks, Tseng, the other was the Head of Urban Development, Reeve.

The doors to the elevator opened and Scarlet walked inside.  Her hand hovered over the buttons.  She didn't think she had enough of the potion to use on both men, so she had to choose one or the other.  

~~~~~~~~~~

**Who will Scarlet chose?**

Will Scarlet choose Reeve, the geeky yet oddly attractive Head of Urban Development?  Go to Section 4: What, uh, do you Want?

Or will Scarlet choose Tseng, the seemingly emotionless yet handsome leader of the Turks?  Go to Section 7: Would you like Some Tea?


	4. Section 4: What uh, do you Want?

**Section 4: What uh, do you Want?**

After a few seconds of deliberation, Scarlet decided that Reeve would be more interesting to use this potion on than Tseng.  It was obvious Reeve wasn't comfortable around her.  Whenever she entered a room, he either left or tried to move as far from her as he could.  If Reeve did have to speak with Scarlet he stuttered and turned beet red.  Scarlet was positive that he didn't realize that he did the last two.  But she liked the reaction so much that she went out of her way to speak with him.

How hilarious it would be for him to fall in love with her. 

But before Scarlet visited Reeve she needed to get something to put the potion in.  Scarlet frowned, trying to remember anything Reeve drank.  She couldn't think of anything in particular, but he probably drank lots of caffeine.  She assumed that someone who spent so many nights at the office needed something to keep him awake.  Scarlet pressed the button for the cafeteria and waited for the elevator to reach her floor.  

Scarlet ordered two sodas.  The cafeteria worker gave her an odd look as she ordered, but Scarlet didn't bother to explain why she would want two large sodas.  Once she received her drinks Scarlet sat down at an empty table away from the rest of the lunch goers.  She took the lid off of one of the sodas and emptied the potion into it.  She stirred the mixture carefully then reattached the lid.  Once the potion was ready for Reeve to drink, she left the cafeteria.  

Scarlet couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she rode the elevator up to Reeve's level.  She was going to have so much fun.  Scarlet walked to Reeve's office.  His office door was open slightly and she could hear him inside.  Scarlet didn't want to give Reeve an opportunity to tell her to go away, so she just pushed the door open and walked inside.  

As his door opened, Reeve looked up from the Cait Sith robot he worked on.  Scarlet saw him swallow nervously as she entered.  "Y..Y..yes?  What, uh, do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

Scarlet smiled at Reeve's discomfort, "I know I haven't been that nice to you lately, so I decided that I needed to give you a peace offering."  She gestured to one of the sodas.  "You haven't let your office in a while so I thought you might be thirsty."  Scarlet guessed the last part, but knowing the Head of Urban Development she probably wasn't wrong.

Reeve looked surprised that Scarlet knew he hadn't left his office lately.  Reeve blushed and turned away from Scarlet.  "Why would you care?" He asked desperately.  

Scarlet tossed her hair, walked over to Reeve's desk and sat on top of it.  She said, "Why shouldn't I?  Your projects are just as important to the company as mine.  I thought it would help you stay awake.  You know, to finish your projects." Scarlet held out one of the soda's for Reeve to take.  

Reeve looked at it suspiciously before he reached out and took it.  "Um, thanks.  I guess."  He stared at the ground for a few seconds before saying, "I've got to get this done, so I really don't have time to talk."

 "If you don't mind, I'd like to watch you build your robot."

"Really?"  Reeve sounded surprised that she would want to watch him. "Um, you can watch if you want to, but it's not going to be very interesting." Reeve frowned, "Surely you have more important work to do."  

"Actually, I don't.  Next week I'll be real busy, but until then I have nothing to do."  Scarlet smiled at Reeve.

Reeve looked away from Scarlet and blushed.  

"You really need to get out more," Scarlet laughed.

"I'd like to, but I don't have the time." Reeve looked down at his robot, "I'm, um, busy."

Reeve picked up a screw driver and opened a panel in Cait Sith.  Since Scarlet wasn't going to leave, he just ignored her.  He occasionally sipped his pop, but didn't look back at Scarlet.  

Scarlet took a couple of sips of her soda before she had a panic attack.  She couldn't remember which one was drugged.

~~~~~~~~~~

**So which one did Scarlet put the love potion in?**

If Reeve's soda is drugged go to Section 5: I Love You

If Scarlet's drinking the drugged soda go to Section 6: Why are you Still Here?


	5. Section 5: I love you

**Section 5: I love you**

Scarlet took a deep breath and tried not to panic.  Her mind refused to believe that she could have messed this up.  She closed her eyes and tried to envision which soda she put the potion in.  Despite her attempts to remember, she couldn't.  Since she couldn't remember what drink she put the soda in, the only thing to do was see if she felt any different about Reeve.  Scarlet stared at Reeve and imagined killing him.  She felt no guilt when she did so.  

That meant Reeve had the drugged soda.  Scarlet sighed in relief.  It would have been embarrassing if she had been the one who drank the potion.  

Scarlet scowled, Reeve hadn't looked at her yet.  The note on the bottle specified that Reeve would have to look at her for it to take effect.  Scarlet didn't want to stay in Reeves office all day waiting for him to look up.  She just had to gain his attention and make him look at her.  Scarlet coughed daintily.  

Reeve looked up startled, he had forgotten that Scarlet was still there.  He frowned at Scarlet before he asked, "You haven't left yet?"

As far as Scarlet could tell Reeve wasn't acting any different than usual.  He seemed quite annoyed that she was still in his office.  The potion didn't seem to be working.  Perhaps it needed some help.  Scarlet leaned over and carefully positioned herself so Reeve could look down her dress.  Scarlet said in her most seductive voice, "I hope that I'm not annoying you.  I just find your work so interesting."

Reeve frowned, "Really?  The last time you were here you asked why I wasted my time with robots."

The potion still wasn't working.  Reeve didn't appear interested in her at all.  "That was last time.  After watching you I've changed my mind."

"Perhaps you should leave.  Cait Sith No. 2 needs me."  He sighed wishfully.   "There is so much work to do before she is ready."

"She?" Scarlet asked curtly, "I thought Cait Sith was male."

"Oh, that was Cait Sith No. 1.  This one is female.  Isn't she beautiful?"  Reeve sighed again.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes.  Cait Sith No. 2 didn't look any different than Cait Sith No. 1.  An odd thought crossed her mind as Reeve stroked the deactivated toy's fur.  Perhaps the love potion did work.  Just not the way she expected it to.  

Reeve whispered, "I love you," to the doll and Scarlet's hunch was confirmed.  The potion did make Reeve fall in love with the first thing he saw.  Unfortunately that was the Cait Sith doll.  Scarlet sighed, this wasn't what she planned.  She never intended him to fall in love with his doll she wanted him to fall in love with her.  Despite her high tolerance for kinkiness, the thought of Reeve lusting after a doll disturbed her.

Since Reeve wasn't going to fall in love with Scarlet she saw no reason to stay in his office.  If Reeve started doing weird stuff with his doll, she didn't want to be near him.  Scarlet left Reeve office, upset at the turn of events.  She threw the remainder of the potion into the first trash can she saw.   Before returning to her office Scarlet visited Hojo.

"Your potion made my victim fall in love with an inanimate object."  Scarlet complained.

Hojo looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes when he saw Scarlet standing in his doorway.  He had just finished an important experiment and was typing up the results while they were still fresh in his memory.  "The potion was supposed to make someone fall in love with whatever they saw first.  If he saw a doll, then he'd fall in love with the doll."

"It didn't say that on the bottle.  I thought it would only make him love humans."

"It didn't say that on the bottle either." Hojo kept on typing only paying partial attention to Scarlet.

"So?  I want you to fix Reeve and make him love me." Scarlet whined.

"You used the potion on Reeve?  An odd choice.  Are you sure that my potion caused his love for the doll?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Hojo stopped typing and looked at Scarlet.  "I don't have time to waste on creating an antidote.  I just had a breakthrough in my important experiments."  He paused, "If this love interferes with Reeve's ability to do his job, then I'll fix him."

Later that day Scarlet heard Reeve report that Cait Sith No. 2 was missing.  Oddly, Reeve didn't act like the love of his life was missing.  Scarlet thought he must have stolen the doll himself, but couldn't understand why.  Two weeks later Reeve started dating a beautiful woman who called herself Kate Sith.  Scarlet had her suspicions but kept them to herself.

**The End**

(Why yes, Kate Sith is Cait Sith.  You didn't think Reeve would fall in love with Scarlet did you?)


	6. Section 6: Why are you Still Here?

**Section 6: Why are you Still Here?**

Scarlet mentally cursed at herself for getting two drinks of the same flavor and not marking the lids.  She closed her eyes and tried to remember which soda she drugged.  While she couldn't remember which one was drugged, her mind refused to believe that she mixed the drinks up.  A mistake like that would be impossible for someone of her intelligence.  

Just as Scarlet convinced herself that she couldn't have messed up, Reeve noticed that she hadn't left and crossly asked, "Why are you still here?"

Scarlet shivered at the sound of his voice.  She hadn't realized that Reeve had such a pleasant voice.  Scarlet gasped in horror.  She couldn't believe that she just thought he had a nice voice.  That thought must mean that she drank the wrong soda.  Any new feelings for Reeve wouldn't be real and were caused by the potion.  If they were caused by the potion, then surely she could fight them.  

Scarlet decided that the best way to fight the potion would be to think of all the reasons she didn't like Reeve.  Scarlet tried to convince herself that she was not attracted to him one bit.  He cared too much for other people.  He was a geek and spent too much time with his toys.  Scarlet did not like geeks.  As she tried to convince herself that she did not like Reeve, her mind betrayed her by deciding that he was an attractive geek.  Scarlet suddenly found it hard to breathe.  The thought that she was loosing to the potion frightened her.  Perhaps the best way to fight the potion would be to leave the room and get away from Reeve.

Scarlet prepared to leave Reeve's office but he stopped her before she escaped.  "Is something wrong?  Do you need a doctor?"  He looked concerned.  Scarlet was amazed that even though he didn't like her, he was concerned about her well being.

Scarlet's pulse raced and she stood frozen in her tracks.  She wasn't sure what to do.  Half of her mind was thrilled that Reeve spoke to her and wanted to stay beside Reeve.  The other half screamed that she wasn't attracted to Reeve, and it was the potion that was causing her feelings.  The longer she stood beside Reeve, the harder it was for her to want to leave.  She stared at Reeve and couldn't believe that she ever felt contempt for this compassionate man.  It was a pity that he didn't feel the same way about her.  Perhaps there was a way to fix that.  

Scarlet smiled shyly before she said, "Some of my soda went down the wrong pipe.  I just had to catch my breath.  But I think my soda tastes strange.  Could you try it and tell me if I'm imagining things."

Reeve frowned, "You want me to drink your soda?  Fine, but then I'd like it if you leave me alone."  He grabbed the soda from Scarlet's hand and took a sip.  He shook his head and said, "I don't taste anything."

"Oh," Scarlet studied Reeve's handsome face but couldn't perceive any emotion other than annoyance, "Perhaps you didn't drink enough to taste it, maybe you should try some more."

Reeve rolled his eyes.  "The soda tastes fine.  It's all in your head," but took a larger gulp anyway.  "I still don't taste anything."  He glared at Scarlet before he curtly said, "This project needs to be done immediately, and I can't get it done with you distracting me.  Maybe you should come back later, or better yet don't come back at all."

Scarlet frowned at the harsh tone of his voice.  She didn't want him to be angry at her, but if he wasn't going to ask nicely she wasn't going to do as he asked.  Pouting slightly she returned to the desk and sat back down.  She wanted so much to kiss him and take away his frown, but was afraid he'd call security and have her removed from his office.  She hoped that he drank enough of the potion so he would feel the same towards her as she did towards him. 

Scarlet loving stared at Reeve and watched him as he worked.  She had always thought he was clumsy and awkward.  She now realized that once he started something he was good at his actions were incredibly graceful.  Even though she didn't understand the mechanics of what he was doing his movements were elegant and fluid.  She especially liked how he held the screwdriver.  She had never seen anyone screw in a screw so effortlessly.  If he would let her, she'd watch him forever. 

After a few minutes Scarlet noticed that Reeve looked uncomfortable and didn't seem to be concentrating on his work very well.  Reeve turned towards Scarlet and started to speak but was struck speechless.  He stared at her.  Reeve's expression was one of someone who saw something incredibly beautiful for the first time.  

Scarlet was filled with joy.  The potion worked.  He had drunk enough of it.  She hopped off Reeve's desk and kneeled beside Reeve.  He watched her every move breathlessly.  When she sat beside him he leaned slightly towards her.  Scarlet leaned forwards and started to kiss him passionately.  When their lips met Scarlet worried that Reeve would try to break away, but he didn't.  Instead he kissed her back with equal passion. They kissed until they had to breathe, but even then they parted reluctantly.  

Reeve looked deep into Scarlet's eyes and asked, "What did you do to me?"

Scarlet smiled sheepishly and leaned against Reeve.  He held her tightly and waited patiently for her to explain.  Scarlet sighed.  She wasn't sure how Reeve would react.  He would probably be angry at her.  She didn't want him to be angry, but he should know the truth.  She wanted him to know that she felt the same as he did.

"Earlier today I got a love potion from Hojo.  I wanted to use it on you but I messed up.  I put it in one of the sodas, but I mixed up which soda I put it in and drank it myself.  I asked you to my soda so you would drink the potion too.  I know it was wrong, but I wanted you to love me too."

Reeve continued to hold Scarlet.  The potion must have made it hard for him to be angry at her.   Reeve frowned and sighed.

"Do you know if the potion wears off?"  

Scarlet looked down at the floor, "No.  I didn't ask but Hojo should know."  

"I see," Reeve smiled shyly then asked, "Before you ask him, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Scarlet smiled and said, "I'd love to." 

After a romantic dinner Scarlet and Reeve asked Hojo about the potion.  Hojo told them that he didn't know when it would wear off.  As far as he could tell, it hadn't worn off of the test subjects yet.  He told them that it probably wouldn't.  Hojo was surprised to discover how effective his love potion was on humans.  It seemed even more powerful than when he tested it on a couple of mice.  

Reeve and Scarlet dated for a month.   Most at Shinra thought the relationship was a joke Scarlet played on Reeve.   When Reeve proposed to Scarlet they were surprised that she accepted his proposal.   Later that year they got married and lived happily ever after.

**The End**

(Is this ending sappy enough for you?) 


	7. Section 7: Would you like Some Tea?

Authors note:  I changed this chapter slightly.  At the end choice two goes to chapter 11 instead of 9.  All that means is that you'll have to wait a little longer to read that branch of the story.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Section 7: Would you like Some Tea?**

The elevator doors closed and Scarlet hadn't decided who she wanted to use the potion on.  She closed her eyes and imagined the two men.  There wasn't much that was different physically between the two.  Tseng was clean shaven and had long black hair, whereas Reeve had a beard and short dark brown hair.  Both were of average height and weight and both had a serious demeanor.  

Perhaps the main difference was that Tseng was, by far, more dangerous.  A thought occurred to Scarlet as she contemplated the two men.  Tseng was the leader of the Turks.  If she controlled his heart, she could control the Turks.  Scarlet cackled.  The Turks were the only thing she feared in the company.  If she could control them, then she would control Shinra.

That thought made up her mind to use the potion on Tseng.  Scarlet rode the elevator to the Turks' floor and entered the Turks' lounge.  As she looked around the lounge Scarlet realized that she had to put the potion into something Tseng would drink.  It would be ridiculous to think that she could enter his office and ask him to drink the love potion.  Since she didn't know the leader of the Turks well, she was unsure of what he normally drank.  The Turks were known for drinking vast amounts of alcohol, but Tseng didn't seem the type to drink while on duty.

Scarlet had just decided that she should come back when she knew had something to put the potion in when one of the office doors opened.  A young blond Turk exited the office and hurried towards the Turks' kitchenette in the back.  Elena probably knew what her boss normally drank, so perhaps she could help Scarlet.  Since she wasn't as experienced in dealing with Scarlet, she wouldn't be as suspicious of Scarlet's questions as the other Turks would.

Scarlet followed the young woman to the next room and asked, "What are you doing?"

Elena yelped in surprise and turned towards Scarlet.   "Oh, you surprised me.  I didn't see you standing there.  Have you been waiting for long?  If there is something you need I'd be glad to help."  She paused thoughtfully and said, "Well, you'd have to wait until after I give Mr. Tseng his tea."  

"So Tseng likes tea?" Scarlet murmured.

"Yes, of course.  Actually, I'm surprised that he asked me to make him some, especially after what happened last time.  Perhaps he's giving me a second chance because he is in a good mood."  

Elena was more willing to talk that Scarlet had expected.  And she didn't seem to realize that Scarlet was plumbing her for information.  Perhaps Scarlet could discover something about Tseng that would be useful for blackmail.  

"How do you know he's in a good mood?"

"Well, he isn't frowning as much as usual, and he commented how nice my uniform looks.  I'm not sure why he's so happy.  He usually isn't in a good mood before his meetings with Heidegger."  

"Tseng doesn't like Heidegger?"

"I'm not sure.  All I know is that he doesn't like the meetings."  

While she talked Elena prepared the tea.  She filled the tea pot full of hot water from the coffee maker and let the teabags soak in the water.  Scarlet wondered if the Turks ever used the coffee maker for coffee, or if they just used it for hot water.  If they did make coffee in it then that tea might taste strange.

"Well, you've been really helpful."

Elena said cheerfully, "Oh, thank you.  I so happy, I got complements from two different people.  And Reno said I was annoying."

Scarlet sighed.  "Please, let me speak."

"Sorry.  Everyone says I talk too much, but I'm just trying to be friendly." Elena sighed.

"I'm sure you are."  Scarlet said sarcastically, "I need to speak with Tseng.  Maybe I should bring him the tea.

"I don't think Tseng would want you to bring him his tea."  

Scarlet asked indignantly, "And why not?"

Elena realized that she insulted Scarlet and said horrified, "Oh, it's not that he doesn't trust you, but it wouldn't be appropriate since you're his superior.  That's why he wouldn't want you to bring him his tea."  

Scarlet sighed wearily, "Right now I don't care about decorum.  No one will know or care that I brought Tseng his tea instead of you.  It would be easiest if I brought the tea since I need to speak with Tseng in private.  You'd have to leave the room before we could talk anyway."

Elena was about to counter Scarlet's point, when Scarlet saw Reno enter the lounge.  She used the opportunity to distract Elena.  "Hmm, there's Reno.  Perhaps he could help solve our little argument.  In any case, I'm sure he'd love to hear all about how two people complemented you." 

"Reno? Oh, he just entered."  Elena considered her next move.  It was obvious she wanted to speak with Reno.  "Well, you do have some good points.  I suppose you can bring Tseng his tea.  He shouldn't mind since you have something important to tell him."

Elena brought down a tray and some tea cups from the cupboard.  She carefully adjusted the cups around the tea pot before she gave it to Scarlet.  Once she saw that Scarlet wasn't going to drop the tray she ran over to Reno.  She could barely hold back her excitement.  Scarlet could hear her babble to Reno about how everyone complimented her today.  Scarlet shook her head and muttered, "That girl is too damned cheerful to be a Turk.  What was Tseng thinking when he hired her?"

Scarlet waited for Elena and Reno to sit down in the lounge just out of sight before she put the tray on the counter and fished the potion out of her purse.  It was important that Elena and Reno didn't catch her emptying the bottle into the tea.  She might be able to bluff her way with Elena, but Reno wouldn't be so easy to fool.  Scarlet carefully poured half the bottle into the pot and hid the bottle in her purse.  If this worked she might have to use the rest on the President.

Once the tea was ready Scarlet picked up the tray back up and entered the Tseng's office.  Tseng looked up from his paper work and frowned.  He did not look happy to see Scarlet.  He might not be in a good of mood as Elena thought.

Tseng curtly asked, "What do you want?"  

Scarlet smiled and placed the tray with the tea on a clear spot on Tseng's desk.  "Would you like some tea?"

~~~~~~~~~~

**What will Tseng do next?**

Will Tseng pour himself a cup of tea?  Go to Section 8:  Hey! What's Going on in Here?

Or will Tseng wait to hear what Scarlet wants?  Go to Section 11: Drink the Damn Tea 


	8. Section 8: Hey! What’s Going on in Here...

Author's note:  Sorry about the long period between updates.  College just started so I prepared for that instead of writing Scarlet's Web.  I'm hoping to update the story once every 1-2 weeks.  Don't be discouraged if I don't update in a while.  I haven't disappeared, I'm just busy.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Section 8:  Hey! What's Going on in Here?**

After she placed the pot of tea upon the table Scarlet sat down in a chair across from Tseng.  Everything hinged upon him drinking his tea in her presence.  If he didn't drink the tea now her plan wouldn't work.  She watched Tseng's every move intently.  She smiled slightly when Tseng picked up the pot of tea and poured himself a cup.  Tseng brought the cup up to his lips and Scarlet sighed in relief.  

That was a big mistake.  At the sound, Tseng looked up and frowned at Scarlet.  Instead of drinking the tea, he set the cup down on his desk.  

Scarlet started to panic.  Why must Turks be so paranoid?  Tseng must have noticed her staring and got suspicious when she sighed.  He probably knew she drugged his tea.  She shouldn't have brought the tea in herself.  She should have drugged the tea when Elena had her back turned.  Tseng wouldn't have been suspicious if Elena brought it in.  Scarlet started to sweat.  If Tseng thought she was trying to kill him who knew what he might do.  

Yet, something didn't seem right. He didn't act like he was suspicious.  He merely placed the cup on the desk and folded his hands in front of him.  He looked like he expected her to say something.  If she didn't know better she'd say he acted as though nothing was wrong.  Suddenly Scarlet felt foolish.  Perhaps Tseng wasn't the one being paranoid.  It was possible that he didn't suspect anything.

Tseng started speak when Reno burst through the door.

"Hey! What's going on in here?  Tseng, aren't you supposed to be in an important meeting with Heidegger?" 

Tseng cursed, "Dammit, I forgot all about that.  Scarlet, I'm sorry but I have to leave.  I should be done in an hour.  If you still need to talk with me come back then."

That proved it, Tseng didn't suspect anything.  He wouldn't leave if he was.  But her plan still wasn't working.  Scarlet frowned deep in thought.  She needed Tseng to drink the tea, but she couldn't think of any valid reason to keep him here.  "I suppose it can wait," she sighed.

Scarlet started to make new plans as she spoke.  She still had half of the potion left in her purse and Tseng wasn't the only potential victim in the building.  Perhaps she should visit the President.  She needed funding for her pet projects and he couldn't say no if he was infatuated with her.  After that she would tell the President to get rid of Palmer.  She couldn't stand that lard crazed fool.  Sometimes she wished he would wander into Hojo's lab and never exit.

As he left his office Tseng asked Reno, "Would you escort Scarlet back to her office?"

"Sure thing Boss."  Reno made sure that Tseng was out of earshot before he looked over at Scarlet and said, "I hate to tell you this, but you're in the wrong room."

"Excuse me?"  Scarlet asked.

"Yah."  Reno paused thoughtfully, "I can imagine how you messed up.  You must have been looking for me but wandered into Tseng's office.  I hate to correct other people's mistakes, but my office is next door."

Scarlet shook her head in confusion.  "Why on earth would I be looking for you?"  

"Why wouldn't ya?  Don't you remember the party when I told you that if you were ever looking for some action to see me."

Scarlet glared at Reno, "You never said that to me.  You must be confusing me with one of your whores."  Scarlet shook her head, "I would never associate with a low life like you."

"I see that you have forgotten the last President's Ball.  If I remember right you were all over me."  Reno smirked.

"That only happened because someone spiked the punch.  I was drunk and you took advantage of me."  Scarlet shot back.  She couldn't believe his nerve.  She would have slapped him, except he was a Turk.  It wasn't wise to hit someone who would cheerfully kill you if you looked at them wrong.  

"You know you want me." 

Scarlet trembled in anger.  She needed to get away from the bastard before she did something stupid and got herself killed.  Scarlet hastily stood up and walked to the door.  All the while she tried to think of one last remark that would put him in his place. 

Reno looked over at Tseng's desk and said, "Hey, tea.  Do you think it has alcohol in it?"

Scarlet gapped at the red head.  First he insulted her.  If that wasn't bad enough, he ignores the fact that he insulted her and starts talking about tea.  He obviously wasn't taking her seriously.  Scarlet hissed in annoyance, "It doesn't.  You wouldn't like it."

Scarlet watched horrified as Reno picked up the cup.  The world seemed to slow down as she watched him bring the cup up to his lips.  She couldn't let him drink that tea.  She reached out to knock the cup from his hands but missed and stumbled forwards.  Reno ignored her antics and downed the cupful.  

As Reno finished the tea Elena burst into the room and called, "Reno, why aren't you escorting Scarlet out?"  

Reno looked up at Elena and started to speak.  When he saw her he stopped and stared with an odd look on his face.  

Fortunately for Scarlet Reno hadn't looked at her first.  Since that disaster was averted Scarlet decided now would be a good time to leave. She said to the two Turks, "I should leave now.  I don't need to be escorted.  I'm a big girl, I think I can make it to my office on my own."

She brush past Elena and left the Turk's lounge.  She wanted to make as much distance as she could before all hell broke lose.  As she left Scarlet heard Reno say to Elena, "I never realized you were so hot."

~~~~~~~~~~

**Who do you want to follow?**

Continue following Scarlet?  This is her story after all.  Go to Section 9: You Wanted to See Me?

Or do you want to see what happens with the Turks? Go to Section 10: I Love You


	9. Section 9: You Wanted to See Me?

Author's note:  I am soo sorry.  I am such an evil bad person.  I said I'd update but I didn't.  I've been busy with school and well, I'm lazy.  I'll try to update more often, but no promises.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Section 9:  You Wanted to See Me?**

Scarlet sat down at her desk and removed the potion from her purse.  The last thing she wanted was for it to spill in her purse.  She placed it on her desk where she could keep her eye on it.  When she got home, she planned on placing it in her hidden safe.  Actually, she needed a hidden safe in her office too.  She wondered why she hadn't put one in yet.  It would help protect the many confidential documents she had in her office, and would be perfect for times like these.  She made a mental note to find an expendable contractor to build a safe for her office.

An hour later Tseng entered her office.  He appeared distraught, which surprised Scarlet.  He was normally unflappable and emotionless.  Him showing emotions was a bad thing.  What did he want?  She could only think of two reasons for him visiting her.  Either he suspected she did something to Reno, or he came to see what she had wanted to talk about earlier.  She prayed that he didn't suspect anything.  

"Tseng, I had forgotten that I wanted to see you.  If this is about earlier, I solved my problem myself so I don't need your help.  I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"I see," Tseng sighed, "Well, that wasn't my only reason for coming; I also have a couple of questions."

"Questions?"  She hoped that they weren't about Reno.  "Well, I have to meet the President in a couple of minutes.  If you don't mind, I can answer them while I prepare."  

"That's fine.  They shouldn't take long to answer."

"You don't mind if I get ready while you ask," Without waiting for a response, Scarlet walked over to her mirror and started to brush her hair, "Ask away."

"Was Reno acting," Tseng paused, "odd, when you were there?"

Scarlet felt a tremor of fear.  He was here about Reno, yet he didn't act like he suspected her.  But Turks were tricky like that.  He might be trying to lure her into a false sense of security.  She had to stay on her guard.  "Odd?  No more so than usual."

Tseng frowned.  "I see.  Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Could you describe his actions when you left?"

"When I left the young woman, Elena, entered the room.  They started talking so I escorted myself out."  

"What did they talk about?"

"I wasn't listening.  What's with the questions?  Did Reno do something?"

"I had hoped you knew something about why Reno is acting strange.  You would be the last person who saw him other than Elena."

Scarlet almost sighed in relief.  Tseng didn't seem to suspect her of anything.  As long as she didn't confess, everything would be fine.  "As I said, I wasn't listening, so I can't tell you what they talked about.  Sorry."

Tseng sighed.  "I see.  Thanks for your help.  I'll leave you to prepare for your meeting."

"Close the door as you leave," Scarlet called.  It took Scarlet about a half hour to get ready.  She had to look her best for the President.  Unlike the other slobs, she cared about her looks.  As she prepared to leave Scarlet decided to place the potion in a more secure hiding spot, like in her desk.  She felt a sense of fear when she realized that the potion wasn't where she left it.  Panicked she looked around her office.  She couldn't find it.  Cursing softly she realized that she had to leave immediately or else she'd be late for the meeting.  She'd have to search for it when she returned.  She hoped that it had fallen off her desk and rolled under.  

During a lull in the meeting with the President, Heidegger asked her to meet him in his office.  He wanted to talk to her in private about an important matter, but he wouldn't say what.  The meeting had been so mind-numbingly dull that she forgot that she wanted to look for the potion.  Since she didn't remember that she had other more important matters to deal with, she agreed to see him.  

As Scarlet entered Heidegger's office, she wondered what he wanted to speak with her about.  She hoped it wasn't something stupid.  But knowing Heidegger, it probably was.  She grimaced in distaste as she looked around his room.  His office always annoyed her.  The walls were such a distasteful color of green, and the yellow of the carpet clashed horribly with the green on the walls.  But he must like the color because it was the same as the uniform he always wore.  He had such an atrocious sense of taste.  Fortunately he wasn't in charge of designing anything.  That was left to people with a sense of style.  She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and his secretary brought each a cup of coffee.  

"I'm sure you're wondering what I have to talk about."  Heidegger stated.

"That did cross my mind."

"Well, earlier today I had a talk with Tseng."  Heidegger laughed, "He has the ludicrous idea that you tried to drug Reno."

Scarlet started to take a sip of her coffee, and almost choked on it.  How could Tseng know?  He didn't act suspicious in her office.  She tried to recover her cool and asked, "Why would I drug Reno?"  She took a couple more sips of her coffee.  She needed something to calm her nerves.  Some sort of alcohol would have been preferable, but there wasn't any available.    

Heidegger shrugged, "He wouldn't explain what he meant."  He watched Scarlet carefully and waited until she had finished her coffee before asking, "So how's your coffee?"

Scarlet swallowed the last of her coffee.  She hadn't noticed before, but it had a strange aftertaste to it.  "It's a little strange.  Is this a new brand?  I'm not sure I like it."

Heidegger laughed, "That must be the potion I put in it."

"Potion?  Are you trying to poison me?"  Scarlet shrieked.

"Of course not.  It's a love potion."  

Scarlet paled, "Where did you get a love potion?"

"Tseng brought me the bottle of love potion from your desk."  Heidegger smiled sinisterly.  "And I'm the only one in the room.  You know what that means."

At this moment Scarlet started to panic.  The last thing she wanted to do was fall in love with Heidegger.  Breathing heavily she gasped, "It's all in the mind.  If I don't think it works then it won't."

Heidegger heard her and started to laugh.  "Think that all you want.  But you cannot resist."  He stood up and walked to Scarlet.  He touched her arm and Scarlet felt a chills at his touch.

"No it wasn't supposed to happen like this."  Scarlet shrieked.  She threw his hand off and ran from his office.  Tears started to fill her eyes as she ran.  She felt torn.  She wanted to return to Heidegger, but a small voice in her head kept on pushing her onward.  Heidegger attempted to follow her, but he could not keep up.  He stood panting at a doorway as he watched her dash away.  Scarlet's mind repeated over and over that she hated him.  But her heart, her heart told her that he was her one and only love.  Despite her determination not to give in, her heart slowly began to win her over.  It became harder and harder to run away from the Shinra Tower, away from Heidegger.  Some how she managed to get home, but Scarlet wasn't sure how.  

Scarlet lay on her bed and sobbed.  She wanted Heidegger to comfort her so much.  She wanted him to hold her and tell her that it would be all right.  Yet, that desire was the reason she was upset.  She wanted to hear his voice, and wished that he would call her.  At times her hand strayed to her phone and started to dial his number.  Every time she hung up before the call was completed.  Eventually she wore herself out and fell asleep.  Her dreams were filled with Heidegger and what she wished he would do to her.  

Groaning Scarlet woke up.  For some reason she had a nasty hangover.  She felt like she had been out drinking all night.  For a couple of seconds she could not remember what happened the previous night.  Then the memories flooded back.  Memories of the desire, of the longing, and of the sorrow.  She felt a sense of relief when she realized that it was just that, memories.  She no longer desired Heidegger.  Apparently the potion only lasted for a day.  Scarlet stood up and scowled.  Heidegger would pay for what he tried to do.  Yes he would.  But that would have to wait for another day. 

**The End**

(Ending 10 will have Tseng's point of view)


	10. Section 10: I love you

**Section 10: I Love You**

Tseng sighed in relief as he left Heidegger's office. Once again he survived one of his meetings with Heidegger. It was less a meeting, more a time for Heidegger to reprimand Tseng over something trivial for a whole hour. Even if Tseng followed Heidegger's orders word for word, his boss always found some thing wrong.

But Tseng endured the meetings without a complaint. All Heidegger did was rant, rave and scream. Yet, not once did he come to physical violence. Although, there were a few times he came close. Over time Tseng decided that these meetings were mainly a way for Heidegger to blow of steam and Tseng was the unfortunate employee who had to face his wrath.

Tseng slowly walked back to his office, he could feel a headache coming on. What he needed right now were a couple of aspirin and peace and quiet. As he neared the Turks' office he heard the sound of a commotion inside. He groaned inwardly as he realized that he wouldn't get the peace and quiet he needed. Rude stood outside the door with an odd expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Tseng asked. Rude only shook his head and shrugged. He must not know either, that meant the only thing to do was go inside. Tseng wearily opened the door only to have Elena crash into him as she tried to run out of the room.

"Elena, please stop," Reno called, "I love you."

Elena immediately latched onto Tseng and started to cry. Tseng watched bemused as Reno begged Elena to listen to him. This wasn't helping his headache at all. Behind him, he heard an uncharacteristic snicker from Rude. Tseng cleared his throat, "What is going on in here?"

"Reno's being mean to me." Elena sobbed, "He says he loves me, but I know he's lying. He's just doing it to upset me."

"And it's working too," Tseng muttered. Irately, he asked Reno, "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm not trying to hurt her," Reno said earnestly. "I really do love Elena. After Scarlet left I realized that."

Tseng sighed and pried Elena off of his jacket. "I really don't have the patience for this. Reno, I don't care if you are telling the truth, leave her alone."

"But," Reno protested.

"I don't want to hear it," Tseng interrupted, "I'm going to see what Scarlet wanted. You two can kill each other for all I care."

"Bad meeting?" Rude asked.

"When isn't it a bad meeting?" Tseng sighed.

"Want me to talk with Scarlet instead?"

Tseng glared at Rude, "And leave me with them? I'd rather deal with Scarlet. I want you to separate these two."

Rude nodded. He moved past Tseng, took Reno by the arm and led him to his office. "You need to finish the write-up on our last mission."

Tseng sighed. Today was not turning out to be a good day. He took his time walking to Scarlet's, as he didn't really want to talk to her either.

Scarlet was in the middle of preparing to leave her office when Tseng got there. She looked up when he knocked and said, "Tseng, I had forgotten that I wanted to see you. If this is about earlier, I solved my problem myself so I don't need your help. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"I see," Tseng sighed. Perhaps she knew something about Reno's actions. "Well, that wasn't my only reason for coming; I also have a couple of questions."

"Questions?" Scarlet asked. "Well, I have to meet the President in a couple of minutes. If you don't mind, I can answer them while I prepare."

"That's fine. They shouldn't take long to answer." Tseng wasn't sure, but Scarlet seemed a little nervous. But then, meetings with the president could be nerve-racking, especially if you had to deliver some bad news.

"You don't mind if I get ready while you ask," Without waiting for a response Scarlet walked over to her mirror and started to brush her hair, "Ask away."

"Was Reno acting," Tseng paused searching for the right word, "odd, when you were there?"

Scarlet hesitated before answering. "Odd? No more so than usual."

Tseng frowned. "I see? Are you certain?"

"Positive."

Tseng frowned as he noticed a small bottle on her desk. The label on the bottle caught his eye. It read, 'love potion'.

He asked, "Could you describe his actions when you left?" And discreetly took it and placed it in his pocket.

"When I left, the young woman, Elena, entered the room. They started talking so I escorted myself out."

"What did they talk about?"

"I wasn't listening. What's with the questions? Is there something wrong with Reno?"

"I hoped you knew something about why Reno is acting strange. You would be the last person who saw him other than Elena."

"As I said, I wasn't listening, so I can't tell you what they talked about. Sorry."

Tseng sighed. "I see. Thanks for your help. I'll leave you to prepare for your meeting."

Scarlet called, "Close the door as you leave."

As Tseng walked away from Scarlet's office he took out the bottle and read the label. It couldn't be coincidental that Reno confessed his love for Elena right after meeting Scarlet who possessed a potion labeled 'love potion'. Tseng wasn't sure what he should do next. Other than the potion he had no proof that Scarlet did anything. And even if she had done anything, it was unlikely he could do anything about it.

But, before he did anything else, Tseng needed to tell his boss about his suspicions. Perhaps Heidegger could get an antidote. Tseng sighed. Heidegger would probably tell the Turks to deal with it themselves.

Even though he had a meeting with the President in a couple of minutes, Heidegger was still in his office. When he head Tseng enter, Heidegger looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "What do you want?"

"Sir, Scarlet has played one of her pranks on the Turks." Tseng held the potion out for Heidegger to see and said, "I believe she used this in something Reno drank, and now he's convinced he's in love with Elena."

Heidegger sighed, "Let me see that." He took the bottle from Tseng, "Is it a poison?"

"I don't think so. It says it's a love potion."

"Hmm, a love potion? Sounds intriguing."

"Sir, about Reno?"

"Right, Reno. I'll ask Hojo if there is an antidote. Leave the bottle with me and I'll talk to Scarlet about it." He smiled sinisterly, "Don't worry about Scarlet, I have something planned that will teach her to mess with my Turks."

"Yes, sir." Tseng saluted Heidegger and left his office. Tseng sighed in relief. That was easier than he expected. Hopefully Heidegger would remember to talk to Hojo about an antidote. Tseng returned to his office to see Reno trying to kiss Elena. He sighed.

"Tseng, make him stop." Elena cried. She rushed towards Tseng, but this time he was prepared and stepped away before she could latch onto him.

"Reno, stop that," Tseng said sharply. "A few minutes ago I found a half empty bottle of a love potion on Scarlet's desk. Since she was in here earlier I think it's safe to assume that she used it on Reno. That would explain Reno's behavior."

Reno looked down at the ground, "A love potion? But, that can't be…"

"Does it wear off?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Tseng sighed, "All we can do is wait and see."

"Well," Reno said slowly, "I know that my feelings aren't real, but my heart says they are." Reno looked thoughtful before he said, "Elena, I know you don't like me much and I have done some mean things to you before, but I want to be nice to you. I'd like it if you let me bring you some tea."

"But I'm not thirsty."

Reno frowned. "I promise to try to leave you alone if you let me do this one thing."

Elena sighed, "If it'll make you leave me alone, then fine."

Reno smiled retrieved the Turk's only teapot from Tseng's office to get the Turk's only teapot. After a few minutes in the kitchenette he called out, "Um, Elena where is the sugar."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Just stay there, I'll come and help you."

Tseng frowned something about Reno's attitude bugged him. He was obviously up to something, but Tseng couldn't figure out what. He asked Rude, "Do you know what the love potion was put in?"

Rude shook his head, "No."

Tseng heard Elena shriek from the back room and hurried to see what happened.

"You jerk," Elena hissed, "That tea was drugged! I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you."

"I'd prefer a kiss." Reno smiled at Elena.

She sighed, "I wish I could be mad at you."

Tseng rolled his eyes. So that's what Reno was up to. He shook his head, "Just great. I now have two love crazed Turks. If anyone needs me I'll be in my office, nursing a migraine."

Fortunately for Elena and Reno (and Tseng) the love potion only lasted for a day. After that time everyone returned to normal.

**The End**

(Try Section 9 for Scarlet's point of view and Heidegger's revenge)


	11. Section 11: Drink the Damn Tea

Author's note: Holy crap! I updated. Um, hmmm…I happen to have the rest of the story…on my computer. It isn't edited…I think. Um, screw this, I'm posting the rest unedited so I can finally say I'm done!

**Section 11: Drink the Damn Tea**

Tseng folded his hands and looked at Scarlet. "Well, what is it? I'm sure you didn't come over here to bring me tea."

This wasn't working as she had planned. She had hopped that he would drink the tea first. "Of course not. I have rather personal request to ask of you." Scarlet hadn't thought ahead to what she would say to Tseng, but she was a quick thinker. "I was wondering if you would escort me to the President's Ball. I need a date and I'm not desperate enough to ask Heidegger."

Tseng looked at Scarlet in disbelief. "You are desperate." He sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to refuse. The President has requested that I be his bodyguard at the Ball. Perhaps you should ask Reeve. I'm sure he doesn't have a date." He poured a cupful of tea, "I'm sorry I can't help you. Would you want some tea?"

Scarlet paled at the mention of tea and stammered, "Ah no. It stains my teeth."

Tseng narrowed his eyes and looked down at the tea. He looked back at Scarlet and said doubtfully, "Really? I'd think you'd have to be a pretty heavy drinker for that to happen. I don't think one cupful would matter."

"Well one can never be too careful," Scarlet said airily.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you drink coffee? That would stain your teeth more than tea. If I didn't know better I'd say that there was something wrong with the tea." Tseng leaned forwards and smiled humorlessly, "What did you put in it?"

Scarlet laughed nervously and edged slightly away from the Turk, "What makes you think I did anything? I just don't want my teeth to look bad. That's all." She took a deep breath. She had to prove that there was nothing wrong with the tea. She didn't want to do this. She said haughtily, "If you must insist on being so paranoid I'll drink some."

Tseng smiled grimly, "I think I will insist on being paranoid."

Acting insulted Scarlet said, "I can't believe that you don't trust me."

"Why are you stalling? Are you trying to make me suspicious? If so you're doing a good job." He held out the cup of tea, "Drink the damn tea."

Scarlet hesitantly took the cup from Tseng. She wished she knew how much one had to drink for the potion to take effect. One small sip shouldn't hurt. She slowly brought it to her lips and took a small sip. She placed the cup down and said, "There, I drank some. Happy?"

"No, drink the rest." Tseng crossed his arms and watched Scarlet carefully. "Unless you want to tell me what you put in the tea."

There had to be a way out of this mess. She couldn't drink the rest and didn't think Tseng would appreciate the fact that she tried to make him fall in love with her. Perhaps there was a way to shift the blame, Scarlet thought. She could blame Hojo. "Alright I'll tell you." She started to sniffle, "I didn't want to but Hojo made me. He wanted me to put this in your tea." She wiped a tear out of her eye and took the love potion out of her purse and set it on the desk.

Tseng carefully picked up the potion and looked it over. He found the sticky note and read it. Tseng arched an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight, Hojo wanted you to make me fall in love with you?"

"Yes, exactly. I didn't want to do it, but he threatened to make me fall in love with Heidegger. I had to." Scarlet reached into her purse and got out a tissue. She blew her nose.

Tseng looked skeptical. "I see. Well, leave the bottle with me."

Scarlet smiled though her tears, "I'm glad you believe me."

"I don't, but don't have any proof otherwise. Now leave before I change my mind."

Scarlet left Tseng's office and dried her tears. She was slightly upset that Tseng hadn't drunk any of the tea. Despite that she returned to her office. She looked at the pile of paper on her desk and sighed. There wasn't anything important that needed to be completed, it was just busy work. But it would keep her busy until something important came up. Back to work she thought.

Scarlet spent the next couple of hours working before she went home. For the next week she made a point to avoid any of the Turks.

**But what will Tseng do?**

Will Tseng throw the potion down the sink? Go to section 12: Ya Have to be the Only Person in the World who Can Burn Tea

Or will Tseng ask Hojo about the potion? Go to section 13: Get Away From Me


	12. Section 12:Only Person Who Can Burn Tea

**Section 12: Ya Have to be the Only Person in the World Who Can Burn Tea**

After Scarlet left his office Tseng picked up the potion and studied the bottle. He couldn't believe that Hojo would order Scarlet to use the potion on him. Scarlet probably placed the blame on Hojo because she got caught. It wouldn't be the first time she did that. Since Tseng thought the President wouldn't approve of any action against Scarlet, all he could do was get rid of the potion.

Tseng glanced at the teapot, the first thing he needed to do was get rid of the tea before anyone drank it. He placed the small bottle in his left pocket and picked up the teapot. He left his office and entered the Turk's kitchenette. That was the closest place with a sink.

When Elena heard Tseng's office door open she left Reno sitting on the couch and walked over to Tseng. She asked concerned, "Do you need me to help?" Elena noticed the pot of tea and asked, "Is there something wrong with the tea? Oh, I hope it didn't ruin it."

Reno got up and stood near Elena. He lit a cigarette and snickered. "Ya have to be the only person in the world who can burn tea."

Tseng sighed, "Reno, leave her alone. Elena, it's not your fault. Scarlet put something in the tea."

Reno whistled, "She tried to poison ya? That was stupid of her. So what are we gonna do?"

"We're not going to do anything. If Scarlet was telling the truth, it was a love potion." Reno opened his mouth but before he could speak Tseng interrupted, "No, I didn't drink any."

Elena frowned, "We have to do something. We have to let Scarlet know that she can't put stuff in our drinks."

"I don't think we can do anything to Scarlet. The President likes her too much. I could complain but he would probably tell me to forget about it since the potion wasn't supposed to kill me." Tseng paused thoughtfully. "The only thing we can do is prevent Scarlet from being alone with any food or drink."

"This sucks." Elena pouted.

"Yeah," Reno agreed, "But if you say we can't do anything we won't. So what are you going to do with the tea?"

"I really need to get rid of both the tea and potion before someone drinks it. I'll probably throw them down the sink, unless you can think of something else to do with it."

Reno smiled largely, "You could give it to me."

Tseng arched an eyebrow, "And what would you do with it?" He asked.

"I could make everyone love me. It would make interrogations easier."

While he poured the tea down the sink, Tseng said, "I don't think the President would approve."

Reno watched Tseng pour the potion down the sink and frowned, "Does the water from the sewer get purified and put into the main water supply?

"I believe so, why?"

"Our sink goes into the sewer, right?"

Tseng nodded yes.

"Will the potion be purified out of the water?"

Tseng looked at the sink as the realization of what he just did hit him. He shook his head and moaned, "Crap, I shouldn't have done that. That was stupid."

Elena looked down the sink, "I think I'll be drinking imported water for the next few months."

Reno nodded, "For once I agree with you."

"Maybe it will get filtered out. Or maybe there isn't enough to affect the water supply." Tseng said hopefully.

But Tseng was wrong. It didn't get filtered out. The potion was diluted by the water enough that no one was affected fully. Instead of making people fall madly in love, people merely liked other people more. For the next month the approval rating for the President went out of the roof. The President was happy with the news, but no one could explain why. No one except the Turks and they weren't talking.

**The End**

(Now you know why people didn't seem to hate the President as much as they should)


	13. Section 13: Get Away From Me

**Section 13: Get Away From Me**

Tseng watched Scarlet leave his office and shook his head. Did she really think that he would believe such a poor lie? Why would Hojo want him to fall in love with her? Poison him, now that he could believe.

Tseng picked up the bottle and read the sticky note on the back. The 'label' said that it was a love potion, but Tseng wasn't sure he trusted the label. He could always ask Hojo to analyze the tea. It wouldn't be unusual for Tseng to ask Hojo to analyze a food for poisons. He often did so if the President thought his food was poisoned.

Tseng sighed and put the bottle in his pocket. He dreaded visiting Hojo for any reason. The scientist took too much delight in his experiments. Tseng might have done some horrible things as a Turk, but he took no pleasure from them. The Turk picked up the pot of tea and left his office. He decided to give Hojo the tea, not the potion, because they might be different.

Once at Hojo's lab Tseng knocked on the door but no one answered. He tried the handle, but it was locked. As he tried to decide what to do, his PHS rang. Tseng sighed and placed the tea on the floor. It was Rude calling to say that the president wanted to see him right away. Tseng had no choice but to leave the tea here or take it with him. He didn't want to get the President involved yet, so he decided to leave it. Beside the door was a pad of paper. He tore off a piece and wrote a note to Hojo explaining that he wanted the tea analyzed. The black-haired Turk left it beside the tea pot and walked away.

As Tseng walked away, a gust of air blew from a nearby window and threw the note into a nearby corner. Tseng had already left the hall and so he didn't notice.

After his meeting with the president Tseng returned to Hojo's lab. There was the possibility that Hojo already had the results. As he got to the door Tseng noted that the tea was gone. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait for long. Hojo opened the door and looked at Tseng. He started to growl at Tseng, but then a strange expression crossed his face. It was the creepiest thing Tseng had ever seen. In an instant Hojo went from angry to pleased.

Hojo smiled at Tseng and said, "It's good to see you, what are you doing here?"

Unnerved Tseng said, "Uh, I brought some tea..."

"Oh, so you brought it. It was very good."

"You drank it? Didn't you find a note on the tea pot?" Tseng asked surprised.

"Hmm, no. I didn't notice one."

Tseng looked at Hojo nervously and asked, "Did you see anyone else before me?"

"No, you are the only person I have seen all day. Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable." Hojo walked over to Tseng and placed his hand on his arm.

Tseng shivered at his touch and moved out of reach. "Um, no, that's ok. I'm fine."

Hojo frowned, "You look nervous is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Tseng thought, you could stop being so nice to me. Instead he said, "Scarlet tried using a love potion on me. Do you know if it works?"

Hojo nodded, "Yes, it worked on everything I tested it on."

"How long does it last?" Tseng decided to stay away from Hojo until the potion wore off.

"As far as I know, indefinitely."

Crap, Tseng thought. This is not good. "Is there an antidote?" Please, he thought, let there be an antidote.

"No. Why? Did she use it on you?" Hojo asked concerned and walked towards Tseng.

Tseng backed up until he was against a wall and murmured below his breath, "Get away from me." He took a deep breath and said to Hojo, "On me, no." Tseng wondered how Hojo would react if he knew he drank the potion. "She, uh, put it in my tea. And I sent it to you to have analyzed."

Hojo's eyes widened as the implications hit him. "So I drank the tea?"

Tseng nodded, please don't kill me he thought.

Surprisingly Hojo smiled, "Well I can't be too upset with you. It wasn't your fault the note got lost." He walked over to Tseng until he stood in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. "Why do you want an antidote so much? Don't you like me?"

Tseng glanced down at the hand; there was nowhere he could go to get away now. Tseng wasn't sure how to answer the question. Answer wrong and he'd probably piss off Hojo. "She also drank some herself and won't leave me alone. If you create an antidote she'll leave me alone." Tseng smiled hesitantly.

Hojo smiled back then frowned, "It's not right that she is bugging you. I'll create an antidote immediately. Perhaps then you won't be so upset."

"Right, I'll leave you so you can create the antidote immediately."

As Tseng left Hojo called out, "I'm leaving for the Costa del Sol in a week, would you like to come with me?"

"I'll have to think about it." Tseng rushed away from the lab and returned to his office. One there he sat at his desk and buried his head in his hands. Why did this have to happen to him? Hopefully Hojo would create an antidote and fast.

**What will happen?**

Will Hojo create an antidote? Go to Section 14: Forget This Ever Happened

Or will he be unable to create one? Go to Section 15: I have one favor to ask


	14. Section 14: Forget This Ever Happened

**Section 14: Forget This Ever Happened**

Hojo worked for three days in his lab before calling Tseng down. Tseng didn't want to see Hojo again, but went with the hope that Hojo discovered and antidote. Tseng hesitated before knocking on the door. Perhaps he should send another Turk down to retrieve the antidote. But before he could change his mind or lose his nerve, the door opened.

Hojo started to walk outside but stopped when he saw Tseng. "Ah, there you are." He said, "I was going to look for you."

"You were? I hope it's because you found an antidote."

Hojo nodded. "I haven't tested it yet, but it seems to react with the potion and cancel it out. All I have to do is use it on a live test."

Tseng looked at Hojo, "You could use it on yourself. You did drink the potion too."

Hojo sighed, "I'm not sure if I want to. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I'd hate to lose these feelings."

Tseng frowned and said, "I don't care. I don't like you much and certainly don't share your feelings." Tseng paused, "Use the antidote, then drink more of the potion and look at someone who likes you. Just leave me out of this."

"I suppose I could do that. It's just. This doesn't feel right. Something doesn't want me to drink the antidote. Perhaps we should use it on Scarlet first."

"No stalling. Scarlet isn't here. Drink it." Tseng turned from Hojo. "If you don't I will leave and you will never see me again."

"No, you can't do that!" Hojo said frantically. "You can't leave me. I love you."

"Then drink the antidote."

Hojo looked down at the antidote and sighed. "If this is what you want." He then drank the whole portion in one gulp. Tseng looked back at Hojo. At first Hojo didn't seem to react, then after a few seconds a disgusted expression crossed his face. "I didn't think the potion would work that well."

"So the antidote worked?"

"Yes. I'm glad that you were able to talk me into taking it. Because of that I'll forgive you for giving me the potion in the first place."

"I left a note on it," Tseng argued. "It's not my fault that you didn't see it."

"Perhaps. I have a solution that should make both of us happy. We forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

"What about Scarlet, do you need the antidote for her?"

"Um, no. She never drank the potion. I just told you that so you would make the antidote."

"I see. In some ways, one could say this is her fault. Now would you please leave? I do not desire to see you again. And probably won't for some time."

Tseng nodded, "I agree." He turned and left Hojo's lab.

**The End**

(I'll bet Scarlet didn't think this would happen. I certainly didn't.)


	15. Section 15: I have one favor to ask

**Section 15: I have one favor to ask**

Hojo toiled in his lab for a week, but was unable to find an antidote to his potion. It hadn't occurred to him when he made it that he might need one. As he sat pondering his dilemma, it occurred to him that his progress might go better if he had a sample of the potion to better find the cure. He would ask Tseng if he had the potion, but sadly Tseng had been avoiding him for the last week. So he had ask Scarlet if she still had it.

Hojo called Scarlet down to his lab, and she was surprisingly prompt. He expected her to stall, but she didn't.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Do you have the potion I gave you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need it to make an antidote."

Scarlet looked puzzled, "Why do you need to make an antidote? I wasn't able to use the potion on anyone. Anyway Tseng took the bottle from me."

"I see," Hojo said and dismissed Scarlet. He was left with his thoughts. So Tseng lied to him. Perhaps he thought Hojo wouldn't make an antidote if he knew he was the only one who needed it. Tseng would be right. Hojo wouldn't make an antidote. He always had feelings for the Turk. The potion just enhanced them. Taking an antidote would only make him love Tseng a little less.

Hojo then decided that he wasn't going to work on an antidote. The best course of action would be for Tseng to love him back. There was an easy way to accomplish that, but Hojo needed the potion for that.

He called Tseng and asked him to send the potion down. An hour later a box came for Hojo with the potion in it. Tseng was nowhere near. That didn't bother Hojo. He didn't want Tseng here. Yet. Tseng would undoubtedly be angry if he knew what Hojo planned. Hojo wanted Tseng to think that he couldn't make an antidote, and that he fell in love with Hojo naturally. If Tseng knew he would force Hojo to make an antidote, no matter how he felt about Hojo.

Hojo patiently waited for a week. It was hard but he did it. The whole time he looked busy with finding an antidote. He was actually creating more of the love potion. He called Tseng and asked him to come to his lab so he could talk to him. He then made a pot of tea and mixed the potion into it. He kept the remainder in the bottle so Tseng would see it. Hojo thought that Tseng would be less suspicious if he thought that was the entire love potion.

When Tseng entered the lab Hojo was ready for him. He told him that he had some important news and invited him over for some tea. Tseng looked uncomfortable, but reluctantly agreed. He saw the love potion beside the tea. "What's that for?" He asked.

"I can't make an antidote, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do with the remainder of the potion?"

"Have you tried everything?" Tseng asked. He let Hojo pour both of them a cup of tea and watched drink his before taking a sip.

"I can't think of anything, but I'll keep looking."

"Good," Tseng drank the rest of the tea in the cup. Hojo was satisfied that he drank enough and promptly escorted Tseng out. He had seen Hojo so the tea would do its work even if he didn't see him anymore. If Tseng wasn't near Hojo when the tea worked he might be less likely to suspect that Hojo drugged the tea.

The next day Tseng asked to see Hojo. Hojo was a bit surprised because he had thought that Tseng wouldn't want to see him even if the potion worked.

Hojo smiled at Tseng and asked him into his lab. Hojo was pleased to see Tseng smile back shyly. Hojo knew that he had to do this right. He turned to Tseng and said, "I was thinking yesterday, perhaps the best think for us to do is have me leave."

Tseng frowned and said hesitantly, "I suppose that's the best idea."

Hojo looked down at the floor, "But I have one favor to ask."

"What?"

"A kiss. If I am never to see you again, I would like to remember you pleasantly."

Tseng looked uncomfortable, "I suppose I could do that."

Hojo smiled and walked over to Tseng. The tall Turk leaned over slightly breathing more heavily than usual. Hojo wasn't sure if he was excited or scared. It didn't matter, either one pleased Hojo. Hojo took the opportunity and kissed Tseng on the mouth. The Turk stiffened slightly but quickly released his inhibitions and kissed Hojo back.

Hojo parted from Tseng reluctantly. The Turk was a better kisser than he thought. He noticed Tseng staring at him. Hojo said, "I suppose I should go."

"Don't. Maybe you don't need to create an antidote." Tseng looked at the floor.

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Hojo argued. Inside his head Hojo was overjoyed. Tseng didn't suspected a thing. Everything was going as planned.

"Maybe," Tseng said slowly, "maybe the reason I didn't want to be around you was because I liked you. And those feelings made me feel wrong."

"But that's changed?"

"Yes, sometime last night. I don't remember when but I had a sudden realization and everything made sense. So perhaps this is for the best."

Hojo smiled. "Perhaps it is."

**The End**

(And they lived happily ever after…

ARG MY BRAIN. I am a sick sick person. I suddenly realized why I was stalling to post this.)


End file.
